deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Goku vs Sailor Moon/@comment-27225692-20160128125535/@comment-5808856-20160130214548
Fine, let's just go with your wanked Goku, and say he is a universe level being like you say. Where has he ever proven that he can destroy someone's soul, mind, and concept of existance? If he can't do that then he has NO way of putting her down forgood, as she will instantly regenerate her body, the only part of her he MIGHT be able to destroy. But even beyond that there are still many more problems with saying Goku can beat Sailor Moon. Just a few of them include If Goku just keeps up the fight, and keeps going non-stop, he can eventually wear her down: Problem with that is that Usagi has rarely, if ever, show exaustion in a fight. Goku however, is usually worn down midway through most of the time. Even if he were to be allowed a few Senzu Beans, he just does not have enough stamina to go a long time against her. Goku would just end it quickly: .......Goku NEVER lets this happen. He always LET'S his opponents fight at full power, so there is no doubt he would just standby while Usagi goes to her Sailor Cosmos form. Heck even if Usagi was evil he would just let her power up! If Goku the battle goes on for years without end: Goku is still mortal. Even as a Super Saiyan God, he can still age and die, so if your hoping for a stalemate, well...Usagi kind of has immortality, so unless he has plot conviance powers and opens up the Dead Zone, he is not even going to incapacitate her, let alone kill her. Goku trys to use Instant Transmission: Just because he can telleport does not mean he can dodge everything. Goku trys sneak attacks: Usagi has cosmic awareness, and can read his mind, so there goes trying to get her with her guard down. Goku is immune to reality, time, mind, and soul hax!:.....Since when? The only soul destroying attack he faced was the Devilmite Beam, which he only survived due to being pure of heart. Usagi's soul reaping has NO such restriction on it, meaning she can destory his soul. Heck, she could rip it out of his body, use her time/space control open a portal to another dimension, banish his soul there, then sever it's connection to her's forever! Weis may have time abilities, but he himself stated they are limited to only 3 or 4 minutes at a time, while Usagi has no known limits on abilities. Heck she traveled 3,000 years back in time with ease I might add! That is FAR beyond any time control seen in DBZ. Reality warping....Goku has not fought one, except....MAYBE Weis, and even then he has not used them against him. And even then it is most likely limited like his time control! The only thing Goku can do better than Usagi is how hard he can punch. Other than that, he has no abilities that can help him. Goku, nor even Whis or Beerus are anywhere near being in the quintillions in speed. Heck, they are only a few times faster than light. However, let's say for argument's sake that Goku IS faster, there is still one major problem he can not get around. Usagi's Time/Space control. She can just simple free him in time, heck she could open a portal to the center of the sun in his path, if she wanted! I am sorry, but Goku has nothing to get around these hax. Even if Goku WERE to be more powerful, the problem is that her abilities, perfectly counter his in every concivable way.